The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was discovered as a single branch spontaneous flower color mutation on a rose plant of the variety xe2x80x98KORprolitxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,154) in a greenhouse in Santa Barbara, Calif.
xe2x80x98KORlaciporxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98KORprolitxe2x80x99 principally in flower color. xe2x80x98KORlaciporxe2x80x99 is a salmon orange mutation of xe2x80x98KORprolitxe2x80x99, the flowers of which are light coral pink in color. Like xe2x80x98KORprolit,xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98KORlaciporxe2x80x99 is an ideal pot rose; easy to root from cuttings; grows rapidly; and has a good pot rose habit, long shelf life, and a stable flower color. xe2x80x98KORlaciporxe2x80x99 differs from similar related pot roses such as POULhappy in its compact habit, numerous basal shoots, ability to cluster, comparatively large flower size and long blooming period.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Somis, Calif. and Santa Barbara, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.